Love Potions
by Feball3001
Summary: ONESHOT Sweetest Irony April Fools For Love: Goten and Trunks and trying to use a love potion that they made on Videl and Gohan. Will they get the results that they where after?


Gohan Son was sitting in a storage room with his girlfriend Videl, hidden away from the rest of his family and friends.

"I didn't think that we were ever going to get rid of them" Videl sighed not believing that she was hiding in a storage room from a toddler and two hyperactive children.

"Hopefully they won't find us" Gohan said looking around the corner of some creates they were hiding behind "I don't really want to have them to pour there love potion all over us."

"You don't think that it will actually work do you?" Videl asked her boyfriend.

"I don't think it will work the way that they plan for it to work, but knowing Trunks they have been playing in Bulma's lab and whatever it is that they have made, it's properly toxic.

Videl gulped not believing how dangerous the three children could be where they were all together. "Why are they making a love potion for us when we are already dating?"

"I think that my mum has put ideas into my brother's head that we don't really love each other because my mother isn't a grandmother yet" Gohan answered keeping his ki low as possible. "Seems like they have recruited Turple" Gohan said sensing that the younger brother of Vegeta was now following the kids around.

"Someone's coming" Videl said hearing footsteps coming into the storage room, moving closer to Gohan as someone came through the door. Both sighed in relief as the light was turned on and no sign of children where anywhere.

"What are you two doing in here?" Bulma asked seeing Gohan and Videl sitting beside some boxes.

"We weren't doing anything" Gohan said nervously hoping that Bulma wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

"Hiding from the three little kids and their love potion" Videl answered rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Why are they trying to cover you in a love potion? You have been dating for two years now" Bulma stated.

"Mum doesn't think that things have been progressing fast enough with our relationship" Gohan answered.

"Ahh" Bulma answered understanding what her friend was like.

"Bulma, is there something that you are looking for, we can help you find it if you like?" Videl offered.

"Yeah, I don't think the kids will try anything while we are with you" Gohan answered hoping that Trunks would be scared off by his mother.

"I'm looking for the old baby things" Bulma mumbled only just being heard by Gohan.

"But Bulma, your older then my mum" Gohan said sensing a faint ki signature from Bulma that was not hers the moment her heard her mention baby.

"I know, I thought that I was going through menopause" Bulma answered her friend's son.

"What's going on? What does Bulma being older than your mum have to do with menopause?" Videl asked not hearing Bulma mention the baby things that she was looking for and not sensing anything different from the scientist's ki.

"I'm pregnant" Bulma told Videl. "I only realised that I was pregnant when Vegeta asked me what menopause was after me going on about it for a few days. I told him what it was and he looked quiet horrified for a few seconds, then started laughing and said you're not going through menopause, your pregnant and walked off."

"How was Vegeta able to tell when you didn't even know?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta could sense the baby's ki" Gohan explained.

Gohan and Videl where moving the baby things down the hall to the room that used to be Vegeta's bedroom; hoping that they wouldn't run into the children while Bulma wasn't around.

"Goten" the very familiar voice of Gohan's mother yelled out. "Gohan, have you seen your brother?"

"Last time I saw him he was with Trunks and Marron trying to pour something onto Videl and I" Gohan answered his mother.

Gohan and Videl both notice the change in ChiChi's behaviour and then looked at what they were holding.

"Is there something that you two are not telling me?" ChiChi asked looking at the two caring baby stuff.

"I don't know what you are talking about ChiChi" Videl said pretending to be a bit clueless to the fact that ChiChi was grandchild crazy.

"The baby stuff, why do you have all that baby stuff?" ChiChi asked in anticipation.

"Bulma asked us to move some stuff" Gohan said to his mother "Do you want to help? We have to move it to the room that used to be Vegeta's when he first came to the planet."

"Why would Bulma want baby stuff moved into Vegeta's old room?" ChiChi asked the two suspiciously.

"You should ask Bulma that" Videl said stopping Gohan from answering.

"Um Videl" Gohan said nervously "Run!" dropping the baby things that he was holding and grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

ChiChi blinked and looked at all the baby things on the floor, picking some of the things up only to have them knocked from her arms a few moments later when two blurs came past her.

"Trunks, Goten wait up" Marron said running down the hall followed closely by Tarble.

"Marron what are you and the boys doing?" ChiChi asked the young girl.

"We are trying to give a love potion that we made to Gohan and Videl." Marron answered sweetly.

"But Gohan and Videl are already dating and love each other, why would they need a love potion?" ChiChi said worried that the pairs relationship wasn't as good as it appeared to be.

"It's because they are not married yet and don't have a baby" Marron answered almost making ChiChi melt. "We want someone new to play with."

Gohan and Videl had now locked themselves in Vegeta's Gravity Room.

"Is Vegeta going to kill us if he finds us in here?" Videl asked her boyfriend, hoping not to see Vegeta walk through the door.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Gohan said hoping that he would be able to protect himself and the girl he loved from Vegeta if he was to find them touching his properly.

"So what now?" Videl said starting to get bored with the constant hiding from the children.

"We could study" Gohan suggested looking for the capsule that he carried everywhere with his university assignments.

Videl just sighed "We are in the gravity chamber, can't we practice martial arts."

"Oh yeah" Gohan started laughing "We haven't practiced together in ages. I'll put the gravity up to 10 times Earth gravity."

"How can you stand this much gravity?" Videl asked who had trouble moving once Gohan turned the gravity on.

"I have trained with Vegeta a few times over the years; I can last a few hundred times Earth's gravity."

"I keep forgetting that you are part alien and can take more than humans" Videl said who sometimes still thought of Gohan as the nerd that she meet when he started high school.

Gohan and Videl had been practicing for around half an hour or more to the point Videl had been training and Gohan had been giving her pointers.

"What are you brats doing in here?" Vegeta yelled as he opened the door, not happy about finding his gravity chamber already occupied.

"We're training" Gohan answered Vegeta.

"While hiding from the kids, they were trying to pour a love potion on us." Videl finished for Gohan.

"I don't care if you're hiding, get out" Vegeta yelled pointing towards the door.

Gohan was glad that Vegeta hadn't gone super on him as he often did to either himself or his dad. The pair had just walked out of the door when they felt something wet and cold hit both of them in the head and it didn't stop pouring on them until they were completely soaked. The both tired to get away and Gohan would have succussed but Videl wasn't fast enough to escape and Gohan refused to leave Videl behind.

"Yes we finally got them" Trunks yelled out.

"Goten and Trunks" Gohan yelled as the two boys flew off into the distance.

"Goten, Trunks I can't fly" Marron yelled out who had been hiding in bushes.

"I'll take you" Tarble said who had been following his nephew and Goten and was finding that he was unable to keep up.

"Let's go and get cleaned up" Gohan said taking his girlfriends hand and walking back into Bulma's apartment.

"What do you think there potion does?" Videl asked hoping that she wasn't about to sprout extra limbs.

"No idea but I guess that we are going to find out eventually" Gohan said hoping that there would be no effects. If it actually worked wouldn't that mean that nothing would happen because they were already in love with each other?

Gohan was getting changed in one of the bedrooms while Videl was in the bathroom.

"Gohan, can you help?" Videl shouted from the bathroom. "I only have my underpants on and can't put these dirty clothes back on." Gohan shouted back.

"I don't care this stuff has gone hard and I can't get my shirt off" Videl shouted "Just hurry up and help."

"Ok" Gohan said sheepishly walking in to help his girlfriend out of the shirt that had turned solid.

"Um I broke your shirt" Gohan said watching the shirt crumble.

"I'm going to kill those kids when I get my hands on them, that was my favourite fighting shirt" Videl said trying to bend down to pick up some of the pieces of her shirt, to find herself overbalancing and unable to move her legs stop herself from falling.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked looking at his girlfriend laying face down on the floor.

"Can you help me get my pants off as well?" Videl screamed "Because I don't want to be stuck like this forever."

"Coming" Gohan said kneeling down to help his girlfriend out of her pants.

Gohan was brushing the remains of Videls pants away when he heard the door open. Both the University students looked up to see an excited nine year old and a shocked mother.

"Yay the love potion worked, I'm going to be an uncle" Goten shouted.

"But you two aren't married yet, I want grandchildren but I would like for the both of you to be married before you took that step to get me grandchildren" ChiChi started to lecture which was the first that both teenagers had heard of the matter.

"It's not what it looks like" Gohan said standing up realising that he only had his underwear on, but then again his mother had seen him in his underwear plenty of times. Videl on the other hand didn't like being seen in her underwear by anyone and hid behind Gohan as close as possible.

"This is so embarrassing" Videl said wishing that everyone would leave them alone.

"Goten and Trunks where playing in Bulma's lab" Gohan started to explain getting interrupted by his mother.

"Trying to get me to concentrate on the mischief that your younger brother had done so that I can forget yours and Videl's actions is not a very nice thing to do Gohan Son" ChiChi continued to lecture.

"But mum I haven't finished yet" Gohan interrupted hoping that his mother wouldn't bring out her weapon of mass discipline. "Goten and Trunks made a Love potion for Videl and I. We were running from them all afternoon and when we came out of hiding from Vegeta's Gravity machine they poured the so called potion all over us."

"The potion made our clothes solid so I couldn't move and I had to ask Gohan to help me get mine off since my strength wasn't enough to destroy my clothing." Videl said still hiding behind Gohan pointing out the clothing on the ground "I think that it has done the same to my hair" Videl said as she demonstrated trying to move some of her hair.

"Goten is this true" ChiChi asked the young boy.

Goten stared at the ground as he nodded. "I'm sorry Videl and Gohan. I'm sorry mummy."

Videl was back at the Son house and was sitting in ChiChi and Goku's bathroom in a bathrobe as ChiChi tried to the wash the love potion out of Videls hair. Gohan was upstairs in the boys' bathroom having a shower.

"You're going to make such a wonderful daughter in-law one day." ChiChi said while washing Videl's hair "And a wonderful mother."

"I don't think that I'm ready for that yet, I mean I am still nineteen." Videl answered wishing that this subject didn't have to be bought up on a regular basis.

"You're already older then I was when I got married. When I was nineteen I had been married for a year and had a beautiful baby son." ChiChi said dreamily "You should've seen him, he was so cute. I would love grandchildren, if they are anywhere near as cute as what Gohan was when he was born."

Back in the upstairs bathroom Gohan has finally found a solution to getting the love potion out of his hair, the only problem was Videl wouldn't be able to do the same thing to get the solution out of her hair.

"Why did you power up to super saiyan son?" Goku asked who came inside curious about the sudden power fluctuation that came from his eldest son.

"Goten and Trunks poured a love potion all over Videl and me, instead of making us fall more in love like they had planned it turned our clothes and our hair rock hard." Gohan said turning back to normal and checking that his hair was no longer cement like.

Goku looked confused for a few seconds before asking "Don't you love Videl anymore?"

"What!" Gohan asked confused as to where this question was coming from "Of course I still love Videl, why would you even ask if I still love her anymore?"

"Then why did Goten and Trunks pour love potion on you?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"Because they want Videl and I to get married and have a baby" Gohan said simply turning to get a towel so that he could have a shower when his father left.

"Well, why aren't you guy's married yet?" Goku asked.

"I want to finish my study first, it's my top priority at the moment" Gohan answered.

"We aren't always going to be living in times of peace and this is the perfect time to get married and start a family. Trunks, the one from the future told me that the you from the other timeline never got married and never had any children because he was constantly fighting he didn't have time for anything except fighting for his life and training to become stronger or time taken up recovering from serious injuries. What would happen if we ended up in a time of war? You wouldn't have time to finish your studies so would you have time for Videl?" Goku asked leaving the bathroom leaving Gohan to think things through properly.

Gohan and Videl where sitting underneath one of the many tree's on the son's property, Videl was running her fingers through her hair amazed that ChiChi was able to get the love potion out of her hair.

"You look pretty" Gohan said blushing.

"I'm wearing your mother's clothes" Videl said wondering how any boy could think that there girlfriend was hot while wearing their mother's clothing.

"It's the third time that I have seen you wearing the dress in two years" Gohan said blushing even more, if that was possible.

"I don't like dresses and your mother gave me another wedding and grandchildren lecture" Videl said rolling her eyes.

"Believe it or not my dad gave me one as well" Gohan said still slightly confused why his father had given the lecture in the first place.

"I mean we're not ready to get married, we're still too young" Videl said trying to think up more reasons than the too young excuse that she kept using.

"Even though we're already older then my parent when they got married" Gohan said wondering why his parents got married so young in the first place. "Plus I still have to study."

"My parents got married while my mum was still studying to become a teacher" Videl said wishing that her mother was still around to ask advice. "And she didn't have to put her study aside after she was married."

"Will you marry me?" the squeaky voice of Videl's boyfriend asked.

"Did you just ask what I think you just asked" Videl asked wondering if she heard correctly considering they were both trying to come up with excuses not to get married. All Gohan could do in response was nod. Videl then continued to speak "Where did this question come from all of a sudden? I mean we have been trying to avoid the marriage thing since we started dating, why now?"

"What my dad said, if we ended up in a time of war would I still have time for you and I realised that I want to spend every single moment whether it's in time of peace or war" Gohan said knowing that he meant every single word.

"Yes I will marry you SaiyanMan" Videl said leaning over to kiss her boyfriend, not believing that Gohan had asked her and that she said yes.

"Gohan and Videl kissing under a tree" said a voice from in a tree above them. "K I S S I N G."

"Goten how much did you hear." Gohan asked still bright red.

"You asked Videl to marry you" Goten shouted jumping out of tree and running towards the house "and I'm going to tell mummy."

"Goten you get back here now" Gohan said chasing after his little brother.

"Gohan, stop him" Videl shouted flying after her boyfriend and her soon to be brother in-law.

"Mummy, daddy. My love potion worked" Goten shouted out at the top of his lungs. "Gohan asked Videl to marry him."


End file.
